


Cheers

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Dana contemplates alternatives as the world prepares to end.





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Cabin In The Woods' nor am I profiting off this.

A warning is courteous. Announcements would be better: the world is preparing to end unless five stereotypes are willing to volunteer themselves for death. In exchange for volunteering they receive free transportation, boarding, food until death and the thrill of participation. 

Dana wiggles her sticky fingers before taking the joint. A shower would be nice before death. Marijuana and alcohol could a decent exchange. 

A slow drip of tranquilizers with a steady supply of snacks and comfortable bedding would only add to the experience. 

"We're totally fucked, aren't we?" Marty asks, "We fucked the world." 

"Cheers to the world ending."


End file.
